A Broken Love Story : Unwanted Goodbyes
by Seitsuya0x0
Summary: There was nothing particularly important happening today, it was just like any other day. Maybe it was an important day for some but nobody really cares anyways. Today was indifferent and people just got on with their lives. Just like a certain Akashi Seijuurou...but was it really like that for him? {kind of a sequel to A Broken Love Story} {one-shot} AKAKURO


**Author's Notes:**

**Exams are finally over! Happy Birthday To Me {THANK YOU NG-CHII} :D **  
><strong>I'll try to update my stories soon, but before that, here's a little something.<strong>  
><strong>This one is kind of like a sequel to A Broken Love Story but it can be read as a new story. <strong>

**Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket does not belong to me but to the one and only Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All I own here is the story below.**

**Mistakes are all mine. Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.  
>Please feel free to tell me my mistakes, I'll correct them!<strong>

* * *

><p>There was nothing particularly important happening today, it was just like any other day. Maybe it was an important day for some but nobody really cares anyways. Today was indifferent and people just got on with their lives. Just like a certain Akashi Seijuurou.<p>

As usual Akashi felt exhausted after a long day of work. And just as usual he was having dinner after his bath, feeling more refreshed but the fatigue was still there. He draped a towel around his neck, hair still dripping wet and went to the dining room and sat on one of the two chairs on the right side of the table.

It was just a simple wooden table although quite large in size. On the table was a vase filled with beautiful roses in shades of blue. He turned to look to his left, towards the kitchen. On the stove was a pot of curry, a pot filled with his favourite tofu soup and to the side on the counter was an opened rice cooker, revealing the fluffy white rice. There were also a few plates and bowls on the counter prepared in advance to hold the food when its done.

But even though Akashi was hungry, he paid no heed to the food. Instead, he stared at the person he loved the most in the world, his beloved Kuroko Tetsuya. He watched as his lover opened the pots, pouring out its contents onto the dinnerware. Steam and the aromatic smell of food filled the air as he did so. He then placed the food on the tray and served it.

After that he took a seat in front of Akashi. He prayed a silent thanks and started digging in. Akashi did the same but decided to start a conversation soon after. He talked about how his day was and as usual, Kuroko listened to him without really commenting on anything. But Akashi knew he was listening, even though he didn't say anything.

"Today isn't really eventful actually. Just the usual paperwork, nothing much happened."

"Oh, I forgot. There was a new worker who transferred from the business section."

"You should've went to Maji Burger today, they had a sale on their vanilla milkshakes."

He continued talking, occasionally complimenting Kuroko on his cooking with sentences like "The tofu soup is delicious as always." Never failing to smile as he complimented him.

Their talk went on until they finished dinner. Until Akashi said that one sentence, bringing them, no, himself back to reality.

"I miss you. I still love you. But why won't you come back?"

There was nothing particularly important happening today, it was just like any other day. Maybe it was an important day for some but nobody really cares anyways. Today was indifferent and people just got on with their lives. But was it really like that for Akashi?

He didn't care about how the rain was making his hair dripping wet. He didn't care about the mist forming all around him. He didn't care about the smell of the recently cut grass. All he cared about was the grave in front of him, a wooden cross on top of it, a vase filled with beautiful roses in shades of blue beside it.

"10 years I've waited but why won't you come back to me anymore?"

Of course it wasn't like that for Akashi. It was after all _**his**_ 10th year death anniversary. He touched Kuroko's grave, emotions threatening to overflow. But over the years, he learned to keep his tears from flowing like it did 10 years ago.

Days went on for other people, with exciting lives filled with colour. But after he left, Akashi felt as though his days were dull and colourless. But then again he couldn't blame his Tetsuya, he loved him too much to do so.

He knew he could never find another person like him ever again. The way he loved him, the way he made his life shine, the way happiness filled him whenever he smiled. Never again.

Akashi stayed there rooted to the spot for god knows how long until he finally stood up, brushing away the dust before taking one last look at what was left of Kuroko Tetsuya. Like every year, he kissed his beloved Tetsuya's grave, said one sentence, and left.

"Goodbye, Tetsuya."

* * *

><p><strong>More notes:<strong>

**Things I changed: **

**1. hair wet from bathing - hair wet from rain**  
><strong>2. steam from food - mist in the graveyard<strong>  
><strong>3. aromatic smell of food - smell of recently cut grass<strong>  
><strong>4. wooden table - wooden cross on Kuroko's grave<strong>  
><strong>5. a vase of beautiful roses in shades of blue stayed to same<strong>

**Hope you guys liked this short fic :3**


End file.
